All I need is you Dean and Emily a haunting story
by xstormyskiesx
Summary: I'm not good at this so I'll take a shot in the dark. Dean fell in love with a girl back when he was a kid and to this day he can't forget her its haunting him. It has a crossover of True Blood. Read the story for more.Please Read and Review!
1. a look back at the past

1 10 years ago(flash back)----

Back when they were kids nothing meant anything nor did they think it would lead to much. Dean a proud boy with the love of his life at his hand...well at that moment. He smiled at Emily and kissed her cheek. She blushed, she was a really pretty young girl piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had it pulled back in a pony tail, she was skinny and short. Dean held her hand and laughed, as he held the hunting knife, They thought it was sorda silly 10 years old they both were and teaching the others of survival.

"Emily you throw the knife like this..." He took it from her and held the handle very lightly and smiled at her and aimed right for the tree. He stepped foward alittle and hit the target right on.

"Jerk..."She took the hunting knife from him and tried what he did..and just missed it by a small point of his throw.

"Hmmmm I'm impressed grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?"

He smiled at her, and touched her face lightly,"I love you Emily..."

"Dean are you going on another hunting trip with your dad anytime soon?"

"I don't know Emily..."

"Okay well lets not ruin the fun"

Dean smiled at her,"Ya I know..."

Dean's dad John Winchester, started to walk threw the woods trying to find Dean,"DEAN!!DEAN!!"

Dean sighed,"Well I guess the fun is currently over for now..."

"No..."Emily took his hand, but as she started to run, John caught them.

"Dean time to go you have to watch Sammy tonight..."

"Can we have a couple more minutes, Mr. Winchester? Please"Emily said.

"Sorry Emily...I need to take your boyfriend."

Dean sighed and looked down,"Okay dad."He gave Emily a kiss and took his hunting knife and followed his dad, Not knowing this was gonna be the last time he was going to see Emily for a while. When John and Dean got back to the house John looked around, "Okay boys start packing."

Dean's eyes got wide..."What!?"

"We're going on a hunting trip..."  
"But what about Emily no..."Dean went running out of the house and went running to Emily's house.He grabbed Emily,"I'm going on a hunting trip my dads having us pack please please I will keep in touch with you at least I will try too. Take this...It's a Celtic ring. Made from platinum. You see, platinum is the strongest of the precious metals. It can take many hits, and may get nicks and scars, but never breaks." he said. "The symbol on it stands for 'The Warrior'. It means to be brave in the face of fear...To be scared does not mean that you are a coward. It's okay to be afraid. It's what you do with the fear that matters. Its to big to wear now thats why its on chain one day it will fit you I promise and then you will be ready I thought you well...Please don't forget me I don't know if I will ever be home..."


	2. I miss you so much

1Present day---(15 years later)

Dean looked around and sighed, on all these hunting trips he had faint memories of Emily he thought of her everyday a little bit. But on his mind right now was taking care of Sam his younger brother. Since their dad went missing he pulled Sam out of college to find their dad. They had a case back home, and a little surprise as Dean was filling up his '67 chevy impala, his baby. He killed anyone who put a dent in his car. He saw a girl walking past his that looked so familiar. He went to stop her.

"Hey I'm Dean do I know you?"

"Dean!? Its Emily...What are you doing home? I haven't heard from you in almost 16 years...Still on the hunting trip with your dad?"  
"My dad's missing..."He looked down and saw the ring..."Hey it fits you...I told you it would some day."

"Ya I haven't taken it off since that day in the woods...I'm running my own gig now...I'm on way out of Kansas for a hunting trip myself...Dean...you left me waiting I only heard from you three times , you have no idea how much I loved you..."She looked and saw Sam..."Hey Sam..." Emily kissed Dean on the lips and started to cry.

"...Emily..."She put her cell phone number in his hand and walked away. Dean got into his car and looked at Sam,"That's the second time I saw her walk away and cry..."

Sam sighed,"Sorry...At least she's still alive and you know you can find her..."

"Sam she's a hunter too..."Dean said and started the car.

Sam looked at Dean and laughed,"Wow...Marry that girl"Dean started laughing,"Hahaha good one"Sam reached for the radio,"Don't you dare...Driver picks the music..."Dean cranked up AC/DC and gunned it out of gas station and looked around and got one good glimpse of Emily.

Sam laughed alittle and pulled out Dean's cell phone.

"Dean...I think you may have a small crushie on her."

"Crushie...Sam...you sound like a fuckin four year old!"

Sam started to laugh,"Dean Just keep in touch with her I remember how much you loved her when we were kids"Dean shook his head and kept a heavy foot. They found their location for the next couple days. He laid down on the motel bed and sighed.

He dropped Emily's phone number on the table, and turned over Sam looked at him and shook his head. On the other side of the state Emily was staring at the ceiling and thinking of Dean, his soft lips and those eyes, she bit her lip as she held her cell phone just wanting to make the phone call but couldn't bring herself to do so .Dean held his cell phone, looking at the screen as it blinked, Call- Emily -Send- -Don't Send-. He closed his phone, He thought of those blue eyes. He looked over at Sam, "hey Sam did you get anything on the case?"

"Ya three deaths...Same kind of deaths I got a number of someone we can get in touch with to help us."

"Sounds good call them now."

Dean smiled and got up and left the motel room to go get a cup of coffee. He smiled at the cashier, and put down a five dollar bill,"Keep the change". He walked out and took a deep breath and dialed, Emily's cell. She looked at the id and saw it was Dean,"Hello". Dean kept silent and hung up and went back to the motel room and threw his cell phone down and went into the bathroom, Emily called right back, Sam answered,"Hello?"

Emily took a deep breath,"Sam where's your brother?"

"He's in the bathroom sorry."

"Its okay, have you found your dad?"

"No."

"I know where he is."

Sam gasped,"What?""He's in California"

"how do you know..."

Emily repeated a phone number she got from a unkown caller and it was John. Emily looked down and put her cell phone away and cuddled into the pillow and started to cry. She had so much to tell Dean but she really didn't want herself to get so attached to him since he disappeared on him for so long before and she was afraid to open up to him. Later that night after she hit the road again to find another case she got to motel. Her cell phone rang, she looked at the ID.

"Dean?"

"Emily I have to see you please I know I always told Sam never to get attached to people with this kind of job but please I know we are in the same town and place."

"How?"

"Ahem...I have my ways."

"Where?"

"There's a bar about a block from where you are be there in twenty minutes please"


	3. shes haunting me

1--------"I cant be home tonight, I'll make it back its alright No one could ever love me half as good as you"-------

Emily grabbed her coat and started walking towards the corner where the bar was, she looked around and saw Dean the butterflies in her stomach started to fluttered in her stomach. Her mind went a million miles a hour. She went inside and got herself a drink and sat down at a table. Dean came in,

"Snow Queen Emily!"

"Master Dean how's it going?"

"pretty good."

"Dean what's this about really?"

"I just had to see you why?"

"Dean for those years you were gone I just shut myself off from everyone I just don't understand why after all this time you want to see me?"

He took her hand,"Emily...beautiful Emily..."

"Dean what's going on?"

"I am still in love with you Emily please...give me a chance"

"I don't know Dean I have loved you all these years and never once did I get a phone call maybe a letter here and there but still why now?"

"Sam lost Jessica and I just couldn't imagine what he's going threw and just I don't want to loose you too"

"Dean I tried to call you when my mom and dad died and I couldn't get a hold of you and just I can't believe now"

Dean leaned over and started kissing her. Emily felt herself just melt in his arms, she felt like she was floating. She grabbed him.

"Dean..."

-Don't fear the reaper-

As they leaned in for another kiss, Sam come storming in.  
"Dean We have to go we have to NOW!"Dean looked at Emily, she followed him to the door,she leaned in really close to Dean and whispered in his ear "I love you Dean Winchester"  
"I'll call you..."Dean yelled as he was walking away, Emily leaned against the door,"no you won't"She mumbled as she headed back to her motel.

Dean got into the Impala, Sam looked at Dean as he rubbed his eyes fighting back some tears. Sam looked at Dean,  
"wha'ts wrong?"  
"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job… this life. This weight on my shoulders, man, I'm tired of it."  
"So what, you're just gonna give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad had –"  
"You're wrong," Dean interrupts. "It's not about Dad. I mean part of it is, sure, but –"  
"Then what is it about?"  
Dean shook his head and started the car, "Just nothing..."  
Dean looked back and pulled out ,Emily got back to her hotel room and started to cry. He was gone again and she knew it would happen but why, now. She packed her bags up and this would be the first time she would leave a case in the middle. That's what Dean did , she hit the road and didn't know where she was going or why.

Emily looked at a picture she had of Dean.

"I can't run anymore ,I fall before you, Here I am, I have nothing left, Though I've tried to forget, You're all that I am, Take me home, I'm through fighting it, Broken ,Lifeless, I give up, You're my only strength, Without you ,I can't go on, Anymore, Ever again."

Dean looked at Sam asleep he thought of Emily her beautiful smile, her laugh a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I can't run anymore ,I give myself to you ,I'm sorry, I'm sorry, In all my bitterness, I ignored, All that's real and true, All I need is you, When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes ,I'm too alive ,And you're too strong ,I can't lie anymore ,I fall down before you ,I'm sorry, I'm sorry .My only hope,(All the times I've tried) My only peace,(To walk away from you)My only joy, My only strength,(I fall into your abounding grace)My only power, My only life,(And love is where I am)My only love."

Dean drove into the darkness, secretly dying, he wanted her love and he couldn't let her go. Sam awoken, the sun was raising on the horizon.

"Hey man"

"Sammy how's it going?"

Sam shook his head their previous talk still fresh in his mind.

"Nothing."


	4. shes haunting me day in and day out

1Emily looked out the window, and took a deep breath as she got in the car and looked around. Dean looked out and pulled into a fast food place to grab a cup of coffee. Sam got out the car and looked at Dean floored at what he said. He couldn't believe the fact that his older brother actually had feelings for another human being. Dean sat down at the table and got his coffee Sam smiled at him.

"Dean I know you don't like to talk about this kind of stuff but come one please tell me man I don't want all your feelings to be tied up you need open up"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Dean don't lie to me man"

"Sam I don't want to talk about this shit please"

"okay whatever"

"ya that's what I thought"Dean was flipping threw the news on his lap top and was thinking over a few things. Sam shook his head and picked up a newspaper and began to read.

"Hey how about this case about a woman named Mary who haunts only men waiting to picked up and go to the dance. She bent the bars on the gate and you could see her hand prints on the bars no human could do this since they are pure iron gates."

Sam looked at him,"And how could this possible effect us man has she killed anyone?"

"No..."

"Than what's the point?"

Dean looked at him,"What am I boring you?"

"Yes Dean you are"

Dean's eyes got huge,"Well then"

"Dean all your doing is finding pointless shit to keep your mind off of Emily"

"Who?"

Sam rolled his eyes."Whatever you say man whatever"


	5. Chapter 5

1Dean nodded and kept reading the paper,"well I guess our little Mary has killed Sam"

He pointed to the article in the paper,"every time she has brought someone home she has either slit there throat or whatnot read READ!!!"

Sam read it and shrugged his shoulders,"alright lets go and do this than"

Dean got in the car and had a quick image of Emily flash in his mind, he sighed a little and rubbed his chest. And coughed a little. Sam looked at him and looked at the floor. Dean gunned his car and Sam went to say something about Emily but bit his lip. When Sam opened his lap top he began to read more into this Mary. Sam nodded,"Sounds like a fun gig lets do this"

"Damn right" Dean said.

//Lose Control, just once/

Emily looked around fighting a case and thought about Dean, She smiled and laughed a little she could feel the perfect smile come over her face maybe a case wasn't the way to go tonight maybe some fun and then hunt the son of bitch down.

Dean couldn't wait to rid of this demon he couldn't wait just to lose the control and grasp of life he had. He has been holding back a lot of regret and it was his turn to rebel out. Dean went almost white knuckled against the steering wheel and gritted his teeth and looked over at Sam with a odd look.

"Dean are you okay"

"Oh yes I will be fine..."He said under his breath.

Sam gave him a funny look,"Okkkkay"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked at Dean, as he smiled he gave a soft chuckle. Dean got a thought and pulled over to into a gas station all though he had half a tank of gas he didn't care. He called up Emily he hands shaking a little bit. Emily looked at her phone and cleared her throat she couldn't believe that Dean was calling her back.

"Hello this is Emily how may I help you?"

"Emily hey this Dean I was wondering where are you currently located?"

"err about 40 miles south of Indiana, Why?"

"Well I'm heading to Chicago and I kind of needed your help on this case"

"What about Sam?"

"Sam was thinking about doing his own case," Dean quickly lied.

"Oh...Okay, But I always thought you two did cases together all the time"

"Er ya but not this one it just didn't catch his eye or interest as I mean"

"Really?" She was getting to be a little suspicious."

"Listen if you want to do this meet me in Chicago around 4 am"

"Okay?"She closed her phone and closed her eyes for a second really thinking over what just happened it just didn't sound like Sam would do that. Maybe she was just thinking over the situation to much. Maybe she should just go, Why not. She looked at the time if she was going to make it there on time she would really have to put her foot to the gas and gun it. It began to rain a soft rumble of thunder. She couldn't believe the feelings she still carried for Dean. Her hands trembled.

Dean got into the impala and looked over at Sam, "Hey um Sam maybe I should just do this case on my own."

"WHAT!"Sam said really surprised,"Dean what the hell!"

"I'm just saying you wanted to find Dad really bad and I've gotta holding you back"

"And what if I say no to this and say I want to do this case and you can't stop me"

"Then I'll say I can't stop you, No one can"

Sam shifted his weight really uncomfortable,"Ya...I don't know what is wrong with you Dean, just keep in that empty head we are only friends by choice"

"OH that's where your going now huh!"

"YA THAT'S WHERE I AM GOING!"Sam yelled, he twitched for a second,"Wait a minute...I got what's going on you just want to get rid of me for a little bit and then your gonna go find Emily isn't it"

"...No...Maybe...Listen I didn't ask a lot about Jessica so please...Let me have this one please to see if it is meant to be please..."

"Ya but don't throw me out there I can hide away please don't leave me here, where the hell are we anyways"

Dean looked around ,"I have idea to be honest with you"

"Dean if you love this girl, than don't ruin what..."

"No chick flick moments"

"Ya...I forgot your prince charming."

Dean grinned a little and looked at Sam,"Listen man I'm sorry"

"Ya whatever..."

Emily looked around, when she finally reached Chicago she got a motel room, she yawned and rested her eyes after six straight hours of driving its bound to catch up with you. She heard a knock on the on the door she grunted.

"WHO IS IT!"

"Its me!"Dean pounded on the door, she went over to open the door.

"How do you always mange to find me...Seriously..."Dean grabbed her and started kissing her not letting go of his grip. Emily gasped a little bit she grabbed Dean, she pulled on his shirt. She pulled from his kiss,"Hey what hell?"

"Less talking,"He said going back to kissing her.

Emily smiled a little against his kiss,"Dean , I love you..."

Dean mumbled,"I...Love...You...Too..."He was stunned that was the first time he ever said that to someone. But for some reason it felt so right with he didn't care, he wanted her. He was crazy about her.

Sam looked around wondering what was going on. He was all by himself for a little bit. So he decided to discover the area. Sam walked into a bar, got himself a beer and sat down, he pulled out his lap top and read more about the case he was supposed to do with Dean. He wasn't sure when he would see Dean again.


	7. Chapter 7

1 ----Sorry that it took so Long for this update I lost all power to my house and all that fun crap I promise this update will be worth the wait------

Emily held Dean close, this is where she wanted to stay forever in his arms, she ran her hands threw his hair. She kissed his lips again, Dean smiled as her kissed her, his heart beat faster than slower. He finally had the nerve to say it,"I love you Emily"

Meanwhile back at the bar Sam was getting a drink and working on his lap top he smiled a little thinking for once his brother was happy since he had been very uptight since there dad passed away. Sam smiled a little bit and kept working on his research, he really should start heading back to his motel since he was going to work on his case alone Dean was to busy. As Sam was leaving the bar he felt someone watching him he didn't really know what he was sensing he reached for his gun, but it was to late...Sudden blackness.

Dean got up and reached for his pants and got dressed. Emily quickly followed behind him. Emily threw herself on top of Dean and started to kiss him,"I love you so much"

"I love you too, But I better head back to the motel to see Sam"

Emily nodded,"Dean!"

Dean turned around,"Ya.."

"Never mind"

Emily looked at the bed and turned her back to Dean, Dean smiled and bit his lip. When he stepped outside he looked around and took a deep breath he couldn't believe what just happened and he got back what he always wanted. As he headed back to his room, he opened the door, Empty he looked for his car,"Er Okay..."

Dean sat down at a table and waited...and waited...waited. He tried to call Sam's cell phone when he didn't answer that's when he got more nervous, he ran back to Emily's room and pounded on the door.

"What?"

"I'm worried try and come and find Sam with me please"

Emily nodded,"okay, okay"

Emily got in her car,"say anything and I will kill you"

Dean snickered,"This should be fun"

"Dude your brothers missing Shut up"

Dean nodded and looked out the window and shifted uneasy in his seat,"Seriously this why we hardly try to split because shit like this happens."

"I know but its okay, I'm sure Sam's okay"

Dean nodded and looked around and kept a open mind about this.

"Do you know where he went last?"

"Um I think he went to a bar but I'm not sure"Dean suddenly spotted the Impala,"Oh my god..."

Emily saw the Impala and stopped and pulled into a parking spot Dean got out and started to run to his car,"Why don't you check inside"

Dean ran inside and looked around, he couldn't spot him, he went outside,"Now what?"

"We will find him, No worries he has to be around I think"

"You think, Emily that's not what I want to be hearing from your mouth at this point of time"

"I know but I'm not trying to second guess anything at this point of time"

" I understand"

Dean put his hand on her hand and smiled for a second, for once feeling a sense of safeness


	8. Chapter 8

1 Sam shook his head and looked around getting a somewhat understanding of his surroundings it was dark his hands and feet were bound, he had a gag over his mouth. He peeked over at what had him he couldn't quite understand what he was at first, he was large(as in tall), big massive build. Sam's eyes got wider, the thing got closer to him to the point where he could smell and feel his breathe he got scared and concerned was Dean going to come and save the day that was still the wonder. Or was he going to be knocked out...All the things started to run threw Sam's mind along for once fear.

Dean looked around wondering would he be able to find his brother where was he last seen,"We need to head to the bar, I need to ask around to see if anyone has seen him".

Emily nodded and sighed, knowing of some understanding what could possible have him but she was not going to say anything to disturb or hurt him she had none of those feelings to damage him."Dean I have a idea of what it could possible be."

"Really?"

Emily nodded and a tear rolled down her check,"But I rather not say at this moment I want to do more research, Why don't you try and ask around about your brother and I will do research okay?"

Dean nodded,"Sounds good lets do this"

Emily laughed a little while looking into his eyes, her heart skipped a beat. He dropped her off at the library and went on his way. He looked back at her and went on with his journey. He went into the bar with a picture of Sam and began to ask around about him, when no one said they had seen him, he looked for a video recorder. When he spotted one he went on his way with bull shitting and got the tape in which he smiled. He was starting to get a little hope.

Emily began her long journey of research and started to get deep into, When Dean came running in and looked around for her, when he spotted her he held up the tape.

"I have evidence of what happened come on lets go watch this and see if we can see anything"

"It wouldn't happen there it would happen when he got back to the motel room and there is no cameras there"

"Please come on and don't question me"

"okay then"When they got back to the room he popped the tape in, Emily really started to concentrate on the tape, she held her breathe,"Oh God its what I feared."She pointed to the screen. Dean gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily gave him a look,"Its an entity." Dean gasped as he looked at her,"are you sure?". Emily nodded and sighed as she looked around and dug open her backpack.

"I am not sure how to solve this though it has been a while since I have dealt with one."

Dean shook his head,"Its not that hard." Emily snickered at him.

Sam looked around hoping for someone to come and save him. Emily came rushing threw the door. She threw holy water in the entity. Dean rushed over and went to untie Sam. Emily dealt with entity. After the whole thing had passed Emily ran out Dean was not to far behind her.

"Hey Dean, how do you suck a fuck?" Dean gave her a funny look. She laughs,"Well Winchester boys I am off and gone for a while."

Dean looked around and sighed, It has been a month since Emily has gone. Sam looks at him,"What's wrong?"

"I miss her Sam, I love her."Dean said,"I have tried to call her phone is turned off."

"Well Dean I don't know what to tell you. It's how Emily is she loves you so much but we did the same thing to her."

As the months wear on, months go by like days. Dean and Sam wound up heading back to there home town. Dean looks around he sees Emily. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Dean.."

"Emily I haven't seen you on the war front in a long time"

"Ya I am taking a break." Dean looks over her shoulder and sees a baby.

"I see you have a kid"

"Ya he's yours...Dean this is your son, Brandon"

"Wha Wha Whooo Wait a second" Sam got out of the car, "Oh shit" he got back and looked around.

Dean shook for a second,"Why didn't you tell me."

"I got scared okay I don't except you to be involved in his life."

"Well to bad I am, but its going to be here and there"

"I know" Emily went to pick Brandon up and put him in Dean's arms. Out of the blue you heard a loud laugh from Sam in the car. Emily looked over at him. She looked at Brandon and Dean. Brandon had on a baby suit that said"I listen to Ac/Dc with my daddy". Dean looked at it and started to laugh, He got really nervous. Did he really want this? Did he really want to settle down? Emily looked around,"Dean I better get going"

"No please wait, Or can I head back to you house with you?"

"If you want" She said getting a little hasty. Emily took Brandon back and got him ready in the car. Sam looked at Dean,"Dean you're a daddy."

"Shut up"


	10. Chapter 10

Emily got back to the house and looked behind her as she saw Dean, She got a tears in her eyes. She was scared to have Dean in Brandon's life. She didn't know if he was going to be like John. She looked at the ring he gave her back when they were kids. When she got of the car and got Brandon out. He was starting to fall asleep, Dean ran up to her, "So what last name did you give him."

Emily looked down, caught her breath,"Winchester..."

Dean laughed a little and smiled at her. Not knowing what to do,"Dean you really can just go I can do this on my own, you always said this was not the life for you."

Dean looked down,"Ya I know but I want to do the right thing, I mean I still can hunt on the side and do this I mean, he is mine"

Emily looked down and walked in and looked back at them and went inside, she put Brandon in the crib. She really didn't want this as her life. But she couldn't go back. Dean came in the room, "would you like me to do anything? "

"Nope every things fine I promise"She looked at Dean, Sam looked around he little house, was in slight awe, he started to wonder if Jess was still alive is this how it would be living in a little suburban house. Dean came back in the room,"Hey you okay?"

"Huh?"Sam said a little startled being woken from his thought,"Dean you have to do the right thing with this"

Emily came out of the bedroom, totally spaced out. She sat down on the barstool.

"Kinda sucks when you haven't slept for eight days, I haven't eaten in what seems like a month and I am cranky"

Dean looked around thinking of how to do this he thought and went to speak, repeated,"Emily Marry me"

"What!?"

"Marry me...so we can be a...fam...fami...family"

Emily shook her head and looked around,"Okay...I guess..."

Sam laughed a little, It was a little more drastic than what he was thinking. Dean looked around,"I don't have anything to give your right now, but when I come back from the next hunt I might" Emily looked around. Sam smiled,"AWWW isn't this a touching moment"

Emily scoffed at that,"Ya touching"


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam and Dean got back into the car Sam looked at Dean, he shook his head and they headed back to the hotel and Sam got to researching. "Hey I just brought up something about your son, What did she say his middle name was?"

"She never said anything about his middle name"

"Well here it says Brandon John Winchester"Sam said a little shocked.

"anyways here's the new case and what we are doing and where we are going"

Dean glared at Sam and stormed off, He needed a break and this was his chance.

Emily looked around her apartment, she wanted to hunt. But no one to watch Brandon. She sighed and sat down. She started dose off, All of sudden there was pounding at the door, she opened the door Dean tipped her and kissed her.

"Lets start now. I need a break"Dean smiled at her, he needed the break and this was a way to do it. About 7 months had passed Emily and Dean got married. Got a decent house. Brandon came running into the room, he went passed them and tried to get a jar of salt,"DADDY!" Dean got up and went into the kitchen,"Whata you need buddy"

"Salt" Dean handed him the jar of salt, Brandon ran off, Dean followed behind him Brandon put the salt by the door and around the bed,"Here thanks good night'

Dean walked in the living him where Emily was watching tv, Lifetime to be more precise,"Emily I just caught Brandon sprinkling salt around his room, what the hell?"

"Ya he thinks the house is haunted, ask him about his imaginary friend, Sven"

Dean laughed a little then stopped, "That's kinda funny, how long has he been seeing Sven"

"Since your brother stopped by a week ago"

"Oh for godsakes I don't really think I want to know what Sam has said" They decided to head off to bed, Dean looked over at his wife, he started to think,"Emily ya know I have been thinking Why don't we have an—"

Emily cut him off,"Dean I wanna start hunting again I miss it so much I mean in the year that Brandon has been around I haven't gotten to do anything...My parents are gone and just...I don't know.."

Dean looked at her with complete surprise , "I-I don't know what to say I mean, I guess I understand but why? I mean aren't you happy?"

"Yes Dean I am very happy, I mean I have basically given up hunting for this life, And I am happy, I mean got the man of my dreams."

Brandon woke up,"STOP!!STOP!! HELP!! HELP!!" Emily jumped up and ran faster than her feet could take her. Dean grabbed his gun and ran off. Emily shook Brandon's door it wouldn't open Dean pushed Emily out of the way and tried to kick the door in. Emily got in and grabbed Brandon he was bleeding and shaking, "Sweety look at me,"

Dean looked around the room, Sven was gone."Did Sven do this to you?"

"No,"Brandon said weakly. Emily picked Brandon up and ran out of the room with him. She went into the kitchen with him, She tried to get the gash above his eye to stop bleeding. "He's going to need stitches"

The next morning, Dean called up Sam and Bobby to come by. Emily was upstairs with Brandon watching the movie 'Cars' with him. She fell asleep with him. Brandon woke up when he heard Sam, he came running downstairs,"Unkie Sam!!" Sam picked Brandon up,"Hey little man what happened to your head?"

"I got bump"He said pointing, Dean looked at him,"Where's mommy?"

"Asweep" Dean laughed a little,"I'll be right back you talk to Uncle Sammy" Dean ran upstairs and woke up Emily,"What did you turn the heat off in here?"

"No, Whats up?"She said and yawned,"Well Sam's here and Bobby should be here soon. God its freezing in here"

"I'm up okay," Emily walked downstairs and smiled at Sam, Dean looked around,"Hey Brandon why don't you go and finish your super cool movie,"

Brandon gave him the thumbs up and ran off. Emily looked around,"When we got home last night I went upstairs to put him to bed and his closet door kept opening and closing, also his window opened...And its locked."

Sam looked at her,"Okay..."

"The other odd thing, Brandon never met John, Yet he says before he goes to bed, Pop Pop comes to see him"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily looked at them,"Emily why don't you take Brandon out. Well Bobby and us do some work here"

"What, No, Come on Let me stay"Emily begged Dean looked at her, she scoffed and went upstairs. When she went into Brandon's room he wasn't breathing. She let out a scream, Dean ran upstairs, Brandon started to cough, she picked him up and went right past Dean without even saying a word.

"Fine I'm leaving" Brandon starts to giggle,"Funny man..."He points at the closet. Emily turns around. "Mama forget my shoes" Emily bends down and grabs his boots and leather jacket.

She gave Dean a kiss,"Be careful"

Emily sat down on the bottom step putting on Brandon's boots, she looked at her son, she was just taken aback about how much he looked like Dean. It was a spilt image of Dean when he was younger. She laughed a little and heard footsteps behind her she jumped and looked behind her she didn't understand. She just shrugged it off. "DEAN CAN I TAKE THE IMPALA"she said joking.

"GO TO HELL!"He came running down the stairs and looked at her.

"HAHAHAHA been there!" She waved the keys in front of him. "I am taking the impala wether you like it or not"

She looked back and just laughed, she put Brandon in the car seat and looked around, she felt like she was being watched it gave her the chills. Brandon looked around and laughed and pointed out the window. Emily stood there she really didn't know where she heading off to, she needed to go somewhere, where Brandon would have fun and she wouldn't be bored out of her skull. Emily turned the car on, AC/DC was playing,'Highway to Hell'. Brandon was in the backseat singing along. Emily started to laugh,"Brandon where do you want to go?"

"Pizza hut!!"

"Eh sounds...good"

They headed off to Pizza Hut, When Emily got out she took Brandon out of the car seat. He was fast asleep. She figured, A old boyfriend of Emily's came up to her, when he started to talk Brandon woke up, "Down" she put him down and Brandon kicked the man in the shin,"No stranger!" Emily laughed a little,"I am sorry but I can't I am here with my son"

"Your son?"

"Yes, he's my son, my husband can't be here."

Emily gave him a cold as ice look and turned and walked away.

Back at the house, Dean looked around his house,"Boy Sammy I tell ya it's the apple life here I mean come on, I mow the lawn, my wife cooks, I never thought I would actually marry Emily, I always thought she would find a better person than me"

"Well I don't think she would have if you wouldn't have knocked her up"

"Woah you have gotten a mouth on you since we last really hung out, And by the way I didn't know I did so you know I got away with it so many times"

"What's the irony in you moving into a haunted house!"

"Ya I know it seems that the ghost are now following me"

"Do you worry about this going down hill I mean you are the almighty Dean you would never settle down you know what I mean"

"Sam I have changed a lot...I couldn't actually be any happier than what I am now...Wow come here" Dean was playing around with his EMF meter. In the corner of his sons room it read sky high. He was a little stunned.

"I don't understand why this place seems to be haunted I mean you have lived her for almost a year and all off a sudden"

"Hey sometimes it can take years for a place to start acting up you know"

Brandon looked around the place and started to sniffle, " Are you okay buddy?"

"Tummy"He said rubbing his belly, Emily picked him up. They headed back to the house.

Dean looked around his house and sighed,"As for today it doesn't look like anything is really going to work, why don't you research and stay here for a couple days?"

"That sounds okay" When Emily got back to the house, she looked around, she looked up at the where the attic is and saw a girl standing in the window, she shook her head and the girl was gone. She brought Brandon in, he ran over to Dean,"Up". Dean picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Brandon put his head down on his shoulder. Sam stood in the door way.

"I saw a girl standing in the window in the attic"Emily whispered they looked at her, Dean was half way up the stairs and stopped.

"I will discuss that when I come back down." Dean said, Brandon started to cry. Sam looked at Emily,"A girl?"

"Ya I can't really tell you what she looks like, also when I was watching the movie with Brandon the bedroom got really cold of all sudden, the bed also shook, why I can't believe I am the victim this time."She started to laugh.


	13. True Blood True Love

Emily headed upstairs, Brandon had just gone down for the night, She felt the feeling of being watched. She looked around the room. She called out Dean's name, no answer. She laughed a little. She wasn't really all that worried. She turned around to head down the stairs. Thats when she felt the breathing down her neck. She went to let out a scream, an ice cold hand went over her mouth. The person turned her around,"Hello".

"Bill, What are you doing here you can't be here"

"Emily I have been watching you at night, coming and checking on

Brandon, he's a beautiful boy."

"Your the ghost?"

"Vampire, but yes I guess maybe I should have let you know"

"You know Dean's a hunter, He will kill you and if not him Sam"

"I can be gone in 1 second flat, Emily I miss you I just want

you to know that I will always be here helping you when you need it"

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs,"Em!? Are you okay!?"

"You need to go..."

"Can you meet me outside?" 

"I can try"

When she turned around, Dean was coming in the room and Bill was gone, She would be ashamed to let Dean know while he was gone, she had a romance with a vampire, he would just kill her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine I think I need to step out for some fresh air...Kinda muggy in here tonight"

"Okay...I will stay in here and keep a eye on Brandon"

"Okay"

She headed down the steps, when she got outside she looked up, looked like a storm was heading in. Bill was waiting by the trees. She couldn't smile at him. She was ashamed.

"Why are you here and what do you care about my family?"

"I always check in on you, What can I say it seems like in that

year we grew a bond, even when you went away for six months."

"But that was different, I needed to go, I have a job It just seems

so on hold now you know what I mean." She looked up at Brandon's room. She laughed. Bill gave her a funny look."What?"

"I'm a hunter my husbands a hunter, his brother is a hunter, we hand out with

other hunters, yet I am sneaking outside to talk to a vampire I had a romance

with a vampire, why does this seem SO wrong?"

Bill started to laugh, "Ya, I guess I understand what you mean."

"Don't get me wrong I miss what we had I really do, but I am a human"

"Your still mine and you will always be mine." She looked away and when she went to turn back to look at him he was gone. "God I missed that" She went inside and she took a deep breath and was not sure what was going on. There was odd feeling that hung over her, she felt guilty.


	14. it cut my chapter

Dean came downstairs, Emily smiled at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Ya why? Theres a storm moving in, Had to come inside"

"Okay, well I am going to head off to bed, don't stay up to late." He said and looked outside as the lighting started to strike. She felt guilty but she new she couldn't Dean wasn't around for that time being, so what did it matter she new when he was gone he maybe could have slept with hundreds of girls, so what should her little love matter. She needed someone there to, She tried to perk up. The thunder started to rumble. She headed upstairs to bed. Before she new it she was lost in the world of thoughts. She looked around and looked at Dean he seemed so peaceful. She laughed, before she new it she drifted in to a slumber. Brandon woke her up, birds were chirping and Dean was up. She headed downstairs Brandon on her hip.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Hey, Dean can I ask you something?"

"ya whats up"

"What would you think if I told you one of my friends, used to have a romance to a vampire?"

"Oh god thats just disgusting, what the hell is wrong with her, do you know where that thing has been how long its been around I mean my fucking god thats so fucking wrong!"

Her eyes got a little wide she turned around and started to walk away, to give Brandon a sippy cup. She sat down on the kitchen and was spaced out. Her thoughts were taking her far away. She would see Bill tonight and would set things right. She loved Dean, her family.


	15. Chapter 15

"My love you know that you're my best friend you know I'd do anything for you my love let nothing come between us my love for you is strong and true"

Emily laid next to Dean, The moon was in the sky and it was full. She moved the blankets slowly. She got up and started to head out the door. She had to hurry, she wanted to get this over with. When she got to the house Bill was waiting for her at the door. She took a deep breath.

"I knew you were coming back."

"I am here to tell you I can't do this I have a family know, I have Dean back I told you it was until Dean came back, I am supposed to be killing things like you not loving you"

Bill was standing next to her, He was rubbing his nose up and down her neck, She tried to push him off .

"I have promised myself to another man, Please stop." Bill leaned in closer and went to bite her, she tried to stop him, She got away. And ran , Bill followed her right into her house. He sat down in the kitchen, Emily started to cry,"I should kill you right here..."

"But you won't because you still love me."

"No, I don't"

Dean woke up when hearing the noise downstairs, He got up and started to head downstairs. Emily eyed Bill,"You really should go. Leave before he sees you please"

"After you promise to keep seeing me in the evening or Dean leaves this earth for good..."

"...Fine" She said threw her tears. Bill was gone again, Emily slide down the cabinet and cried.

'I lie awake and pray that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll see another day and we will praise it  
and love the light that brings a smile across your face'

Dean came in the kitchen, he ran over to Emily, She was debating still weather to tell him the truth or not, It would clear the air, But Dean would kill her. She had no one to tell.

"I'm fine lets just go to bed"

Emily laid in bed and for the first time, in a long time, she prayed. She needed something to get by this. She wanted to tell Dean, She never hid anything from him. She looked over at him and took a deep breath. She watched the sunrise from the bedroom window. Brandon began to cry, she went in the room and sighed. She picked Brandon up, She hugged him tightly and laid him down the change him, then got him some breakfast. Dean came downstairs still groggy, he sat at the table.

"Hey goodmorning sleepy head"

Dean mumbled, she put a cup of coffe in front of him,"I'm heading out with Sam today, gonna do alittle of research rumor has it vampires are starting to rise again"

Emily dropped the plate she was washing,"what thats funny"

"Why?Whats wrong are you okay"He said alittle startled.

"Ya, Ya Just thats kinda of odd, how come I havn't heard anything I'm a better hunter than you."

Dean looked at her shocked,"Ahhaaa thats funny, but no,I'm the best hunter, and Brandon will be too"

Emily started to laugh,"Dean, I have to tell you something," She picked Brandon up and put him in his play pen. Dean followed Emily in the kitchen.

"Dean I had a romance with a vampire it was for about a year, and know he has come back and he said that if I..."She looked at Dean who was shaking with anger.

"He what Emily, What did he say..." 

"That if I didn't keeping seeing him that he would kill you"


	16. But nothing you've ever planned on

Dean's eye's were blazing with anger, She looked down at the floor. Before he could say anything else. Sam walked threw the door. Emily didn't know weather to sigh in relief or shake even more in fear. She was speechless.

'Just get inside It's moving faster than you'd ever planned You'll be relieved when When you open up  
You let yourself seem vulnerable And the morning sun Will make our bodies comfortable In taking off your clothes Everything hidden is suddenly exposed'

Sam felt the awkwardness, He looked at Emily and grunted, He liked Emily in a way. But new that Dean didn't need the additional stress that she brought.

"Okay what did I miss?"

"Well my darling Emily here had a 'romance' with a vampire. Is that kid over there even mine Emily huh or is he that bloodsuckers kid! Huh !"

"Dean hes yours! I wouldn't fuckin lie to you about that!"

"Well obvious that you like to lie"

"Dean, Emily stop okay just stop, " Emily looked down, she was ashamed. Before she knew it was night she headed over to Bill's, She felt like someone was watching her. Dean was watching her. When she went inside, Bill embraced her with a hug she felt sick.

"Why now Bill?"

"For Brandon, He needs to be protected, you two can't protect him for whats coming for him"

"What do you mean?"

"I've said to much, please trust me I have never hurt you before have I?"

"No, you haven't and its not that I doubt you I would never doubt you." She was stunned, she actually believed him, "Is that why the thing in my house stopped is this why I have been hearing things at night,"

"Yes," She felt dizzy this was so much to take in, She eyed Bill, but she had to trust him. Dean wouldn't believe this, Dean wanted to drive a stake into his heart. She just had to try and explain this to, She turned away from him and didn't say another word. She was just sick, She started towards the door. She had tears in her eyes.

'If blood is thicker than water Then you'll drown quicker than we intended If blood is thicker than water And you'll know where you can find us in the end.'

Emily looked around outside and took a deep breath, Dean ran up to her he had a wooden stake, she ran inside and found Bill by the fire, and kept in front of him, Dean looked at them.

"Emily get out of the way he's dangerous."

"No you'll have to go threw me first,"

"What?" 

"Dean he is protecting our son."

"No, he's lying! He's trying to win you over so you'll become one of him"

"No, Dean please trust me..." Bill looked around, He went to speak, before he could he pushed Emily to the side and looked at Dean.

"Please, you son is in danger, I am the only that can protect him, For whats coming"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've said to much and the dawn in coming."

Theres more to the story but he had to go, Emily looked down, she thought about it for a second trying to make sense of what he said. Dean dropped the stake and walked out. Frustrated and angry. Emily looked around.

"Who's watching Brandon?"

"Sam, Why?"

She nodded and when they got home she went upstairs and went straight to bed, She was trying to figure out what Bill could have meant it didn't make sense. What could possible want to hurt Brandon.

'What I tried to say this isn't real And I feel ashamed that I don't think that I can heal It's a shame that I would pretend Before making amends It's a shame that I can't But nothing you've ever planned on  
Ever turned out But nothing you've ever planned on Ever turned out the way you planned'

Sam and Dean sat down at the table and started to talk over everything trying to make sense of whats going on and they couldn't he was upset.

"Do I trust a vampire with my little boy, you know what I mean"

"I understand, but what could be coming?"

"Thats what doesn't make sense"

"Could my boy have vampire blood in him?"

"You don't think that..." Dean said wide eyed and concered. Sam looked at him, They both ran upstairs, Dean woke Emily up.

"Did you when you pregnant EVER drink Bill's blood for healing or did he EVER heal Brandon, I need to now NOW Emily." Emily looked at them dazed and confused.

"What?"

"Answer the question Emily, Dean won't be mad at you"

"Well when Brandon was born, he almost died and Bill saved him."

Dean looked at her, not only learning that but that he had vampire blood, he almost fell off the bed and left the room. Sam followed him.

"Okay...Well that explains a lot and this isn't good."


	17. Yltfos os kaeps

That morning Emily went downstairs, she pulled her long hair back in a ponytail. Sam and Dean were sitting around the table books open upon books. She looked at them confused, Dean looked at her and smiled.

" Whats going on?" She asked a little nervous, but tired to hide it.

" Were trying to figure out what your _lover _boy was talking about," Dean said with a smirk. She snarled at him, then looked around.

"Where's my baby."

"_**Our**_ son is upstairs, taking his afternoon nap" Dean said starting to get tense.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean? I mean seriously what has gotten into you this morning." Emily said, finally Sam put his hand up to stop this.

"Just stop it you too you love each other but your tearing each others head off, Were not going to kill Bob..."

"Bill.."She corrected.

"Bill whatever the hell his name is. Were are just trying to see whats going to happen to Brandon is that to much to ask? Would you rather the safety of your son?"

"OUR" Dean interrupted."Every since this guy has come into the picture its like you neglect that Brandon's mine! Hello he's a mini me of the young, but strapping me" Emily started to laugh at his comment, The sparkle in Dean's eye made her bite her lip.

"Sorry Dean I know he's yours and I know I'm being a bit of a bitch this morning,"

"It's okay." Sam started to laugh but couldn't help the fact to but in the point of, "Well I am going to be sick now" Emily giggled, "OH Sammy I am so sorry, I forgot you too, I love you too" She gave him a kiss on the cheek..

"Okay now awkward"

Emily was giggling, now she couldn't help it. This was just to priceless now, She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down and started to read what they we're reading. She started to write notes. She spent the rest of the morning writing notes and trying to figure out. Would Bill could have possible meant. Around the late afternoon Dean came into the kitchen and saw the notes.

"Wow, Emily I never new you did this much work."

"I always research before jumping head over heals into anything. I mainly am more research than hunter type thing." She said.

"Have you gotten any idea what it could possible be or mean?"

"No, other than the opposite cult is coming after Brandon, since Bill hasn't yet claimed that its his, Like he did for me so its harder for other vampires, When a vampire claims that they own one human, and drink that persons blood not to train them but just enough for a drink. They can longer come after that person because they belong to that vampire."

Dean looked at her," You let him drink your blood....Oh Emily, how could you?"

"And Brandon drank his, whats your point? Brandon has vampire blood in him..."

Dean was looking at the floor, what a perfect life he thought. He was so depressed again, he took Emily's notes and left the room. Emily started to laugh and thought, god how her life has turned to crap. Emily got up and left the room, she got into the Impala and took off. She left Dean with Brandon. She at that point really didn't give a damn. She was away, she wanted to make a night of it the sun was setting. She went over to Bill's she wanted to visit him all night. She needed to get away.

Sam knocked on the front door, she tried the door. He walked inside, Dean was rocking Brandon to sleep. Dean looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes.

"Dean whats wrong,"He whispered.

"I think Emily left me, I don't know, She just left Brandon and left and she took my car." Dean got up slowly and headed upstairs, he put Brandon down, and headed back down towards Sam.

"Do you honestly think she would leave you, she loves you Dean, its just a bad situation, hey whats this?" He picked up Emily's notes.

"She wrote notes, shes very detailed person. You don't honestly think she'll leave me? I mean I did it to her"

"That was different you had to go Dad made you, but she came back twice."

"Okay..." Dean sat down on the couch and waited. Sam kept on talking but Dean was distance, he remembered he forgot to put a bottle of water with Brandon, he muttered. He got up and walked out of the room in the middle of Sam's sentence. Sam stopped talking, Dean walked by, slowly. Dean set the bottle down, Brandon woke up for a second, and started to whimper.

"I want mommy"

"Ya, me too, Mommy went away for the night buddy, she'll be home in the morning I promise," Dean laid next to Brandon. He dozed off holding him. Sam headed up stairs, snapped a picture. He covered Brandon and Dean. And headed downstairs, he laid on the couch. And waited for Emily.


	18. hold on, this is going to hurt like hell

Emily laid in the bed at Bill's,Bill laid next her, But he not to cross the line of doing anything. Emily was racked with sobs, She was just devastated. Bill held her, she didn't even know how to talk to him. There was so much she had to say and it just made her sick to even start to speak. She played with her rings and looked around the room. When she looked at the clock it read 4:45 am and she new Bill would have to leave her soon. Which made her even more depressed, she didn't want to confront Dean, hell she didn't remember why, they were mad at each other. She turned over and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"It just feels so rushed with all this, I mean before, I was raising Brandon on my own and now I have a family I didn't even think that Dean would want to even be involved you know thats not how hunters live their lives they are not family thing or whatever I just don't know."

"Emily you weren't doing it on your own I was there taking care of him at night I was doing the night shift, I was there the night he was born , I was there when you found out you were pregnant, I was there the whole time, I was there when you cried that you couldn't go tell Dean, so I basically lost a son, by the way you did a good job acting that you thought it was a ghost upstairs to Dean, I gotta go Emily see you tomorrow night."

Then Bill was gone, Emily sighed, she might as well head home it would be best, When she got into the impala and looked in the backseat and saw the car seat she started to laugh. When she got home it was close to 8 am and she new Dean would be up with Brandon. She headed inside, instead of Dean waiting for her it was Sam. She rolled her eyes.

"what the hell do you want let me go inside."

"did you have an affair, are you cheating?"

"WHAT!? NO! I went to see a friend last night." Emily yawned, Brandon opened the door.

"Mama," Emily picked him up, and walked right past Sam as if he was not there. Emily saw Dean waiting in the kitchen.

"Listen I am very sorry about last night I was just cranky. Please do---" Dean went right up to her and gave her a kiss.

"No more talking okay just don't do that again okay promise me."

"I promise." Emily put Brandon down who was chewing on a cookie that Dean gave him. Sam came in the kitchen fuming, Brandon looked up at him and held the cookie out for him. Sam giggled at him and shook his head. Emily looked around, Dean finally said something that made her really think.

"You know lately you have been so distant its like you just don't give a crap weather this family falls flat or works that really upsets me I gave up hunting just for you and Brandon because I couldn't stand running from this family anymore, Emily back when I was a kid I didn't think that we would work or not and now that I see we can my life is complete now."

"I know" Is all Emily said and left the room, Brandon looked around the room.

"Cookie...Cookie"

Emily sat in the living room, working more and researching vampires more. She thought more and more of Bill said she couldn't believe it but he was right he was there, before Dean came along. Dean came in the living room and sat Brandon down in the play pen.

"I'm going to head out with Sam, I should be back later on tonight or tomorrow"

"Okay be careful"

Dean gave her a kiss and went up to Brandon and held him tightly,"Love you little buddy"

"Cookie?"

That night Bill went over to see Emily, Brandon and Bill were sitting on the floor, playing a game. Emily was laughing at them. She started to really miss Dean they are hardly if ever apart. It was a hard pill to swallow. Sam and Dean got back to the house. Something didn't feel right. He walked in slow and as quite as a mouse. He saw Bill and held his gun with sliver bullets.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily looked around the kitchen just getting her thoughts together. Bill had left and Dean would be home soon. She straightened up the kitchen. Brandon was down for the night, she was getting tired and cranky. So much to do and so much going on she just couldn't wrap her mind around everything. She was swimming in thoughts of confusion. Bill was back why was Bill back. Why couldn't he just stay gone like he was. She didn't want the damn vampire back again. She let out a scream and dropped a plate to floor. Her mind was just spinning. She began to cry. When she gained control she cleaned up the plate and headed upstairs to go to bed it was past three am. Dean wasn't home yet. She closed her eyes and let the tears come. There was no reason holding back the tears anymore.

The next morning she woke up and looked over and there was Dean she couldn't help but to smile. The love of her life. She would do anything for Dean. She went to get Brandon up for preschool. His first day, It was a crisp September morning. Brandon was excited about preschool. When she went in his room he was already trying to maneuver his way into his clothes. She began to laugh at her mini me Dean.

"Pumpkin, want mommy help you?"

"Yes," She went over and helped him into his jeans and t-shirt, his favorite t-shirt, his Guns -n- Roses t-shirt that Dean got him for his birthday.

"Come on lets get breakfast"

"Mommy, Can I wake daddy up?"

"Okay pumpkin" Brandon went running into their bedroom,

"DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY" jumping on the bed. Dean woke up and looked at Brandon,

"Buddy buddy buddy! Whats up, whats wrong?"

"I go to preschool today daddy." He said with a big smile on his face.

"What no, you should be packing up for college and get those babes!"

"Whats a babe daddy?"

"Thats a topic for when mom's not around."

Emily walked into the bedroom and picked up Brandon,"Come on Stud lets get some food in that belly and I will take you to preschool and daddy will be there to pick you up at 11 okay?"

"Really!! Okay!!" Dean smiled and went back to sleep. Emily sat down and started to eating breakfast and she took Brandon to preschool. Brandon had this fear in his eyes.

"I don't want to go to preschool anymore mommy, Please no...Come inside with me please"

"Okay okay" They went inside. The teacher greeted them.

"Hello I am Ms. Rosser"

"I am Emily Winchester and this is Brandon Winchester."

"My daddy would say your a babe!"

"Brandon Johnathan Winchester!"

"Sorry mom,"

Emily turned red and looked down at the floor. "I am so sorry, My husband is something else"

"Its okay looks like hes adapting already, I will call you if theres any problems. Which it looks like there won't be."

Emily looked over at Brandon and nodded, she looked over at Brandon. He looked at Emily and ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"You behave young man."

"I will mommy"

"Try and have fun."

"Tell daddy to be bring Uncle Sam please"

"I will and you have fun and I am going to miss you like crazy"

He smiled and ran off. Emily went to the impala and began to tear up. This wasn't easy. Her little boy was growing up. She got home Dean was up and in the kitchen drinking coffee. She set the keys down and broke down in sobs.

"Oh my baby is growing up. I just oh my god before I know it hes going to be graduating from high school. And his first girlfriend. And If hes anything like you well lets not go there. Oh god Dean."

"Emily oh my god calm down hes only in preschool"

"Your right lets have another baby. Okay? So I can have something else to play with for three- four years before they leave me too"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and oh ya Brandon wants you to bring Sam. And one more thing hes already hitting on the teacher."

"THATS MY BOY!"

Dean started to kiss Emily, they went into the living room and made love for the first time in seven months. It was a long and passionate moment. When they finished Emily looked over at Dean his body sweaty she kissed him. She could barely speak.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you Emily," They laid there, it was quite in the house. Until they got up and took a shower together and got ready for the day, Dean called up Sam. When Sam got there he looked at Emily,"How are you holding up with Brandon going to school?"

"Oh my god my baby is leaving me!!" Emily broke down in tears again.

"Oh Em!" Sam gave her a hug.

"I haven't been apart from Brandon well since........Okay I have never been apart from Brandon," Dean came downstairs.

"Ready?"

"Ya, lets go"

Dean and Sam got to the preschool, they headed inside to pick Brandon,Dean smiled at the teacher.

"Hello I am Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam I am here to pick up Brandon."

"Oh hello, I am Ms. Rosser and your son has tried to hit on every girl in this class. I think you need to teach your son some manners. But I mean other than that hes been good."

"DADDY!" Brandon ran over to Dean and jumped in his arms. Dean held him close. Sam smiled.

"Uncle Sam! You came!"

"You thought I wouldn't! How dare you, This is a big day for you"

They headed back to the car, Dean strapped Brandon. Dean smiled at him. Brandon yawned,"Daddy I am the only one who knows how to write my name"

"Really! Well bud your ahead" Brandon yawned again.

"What do you want to listen to?"Dean asked Brandon. Dean looked back.

"You pick the music Daddy, You told me driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole."

Dean laughed,"Wow Brandon."

"Its amazing what you teach your child Dean"

They heard a soft snore from the back seat, Brandon had his head phones on listing to music, fast asleep.

Emily was waiting in the living room, reading a book. Sam opened the front door. Dean had Brandon cradle in his arms. He was fast asleep. He brought him upstairs, he took Brandon's head phones, leather jacket, and boots off. He covered him up and kissed his forehead. He came downstairs, he smiled at Emily.

"Well did he really even talk?"

"Ya he's apparently the only one who knows how to write his name. And oh ya he hit on every girl in the class."

Emily laughed she couldn't help it that was her boy.

"Thanks Sam for going with Dean Brandon made damn sure I had you go with."

"Hey anything that's my nephew and that means a lot for me to see him on his first day of preschool. I never thought Dean was going to have kids and that's amazing to see Dean happy."

"Okay stop with the chick flick moment please."

Emily laughed, this was the happiest moment. "How about when Brandon wakes up lets go to lunch, okay?"

Dean and Sam agreed, They sat around talking Brandon came downstairs about a hour later with two pictures in hand.

"Here Uncle Sam I drew this for you, Mommy and Daddy I drew this one for you"

"Oh thank you pumpkin, hows my little stud doing?"Emily said hugging Brandon.

"Thanks bud" Sam said.

Emily picked up Brandon, he sat on her lap, rubbing his eyes."You hungry?"

He nodded,"wanna go to lunch?"

"McDonlands!" He said suddenly awake.

"Okay, wanna get down?"

"No,hold me"

"Okay let me get up" he got off her lap so she could get up she picked him back up. She headed upstairs, to get his shoes and jacket.

Sam waited to Emily got upstairs, "Okay, I was doing some reading before I got here on the whole vampire thing and this is what I got figured out. The one thats stalking Emily I am still figuring out how to kill them and the only thing I got figured out you can stake them or shoot them silver bullet. The thing I can't wrap my mind around is that they don't need human blood just to drink anymore they have another source of blood now to drink. We are in for a fun ride. I have found other cases near by that are easier till we can get everything together to work on this one on bloodsuckers."

"Okay, how near by? Like how long will I be away from Em and Brandon?"

"A couple days."

"I-I don't know I really don't want to keep hunting, I don't want to become dad and running away from my family Sam, Em and I have a son and trying for another baby and I want to be there for everything this time. And hunting like a I said I am just tired of the whole gig. I mean its kind of funny to think that we flipped lives I thought you were going to be the family man that had the kids that was going to be married and I was going to be the one that was looking for a good kick."

"Don't you want that last hunt Dean?"

Emily came downstairs,"Hey come on boys lets go Brandon is ready to go! And when Brandon's ready everyone else has be don't you know Brandon is the---"

"I am the man!!" Brandon butted in.

"Your what!!" Dean said getting up and headed over to Brandon and started to tickle him, Brandon started laugh.

"I am the man..."

"Your WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I am the man!!"

Emily started to laugh, she looked over at Sam who seemed stone faced. No expression change.

"Ready?" Emily said.

"Yep the man said its time to go"

"Darn right" Brandon said, and stomped his foot down. They headed out towards the impala. Emily got Brandon strapped into the car seat. Emily was getting ready to get into the back seat.

"I am taking my own car."Sam said.

"Why?" Dean said, "Emily doesn't mind sitting in the back with Brandon"

"Because I want to drive myself"

Brandon started to fight in the car seat,"I want Uncle Sam to come! NOOOOO"

"Brandon stop it"Emily said.

"NO!!"He stuck his lip out.

"Brandon don't stop it, don't you think about it....Brandon I am warning you." Dean looked back, Emily covered her ears. Brandon did the Lloyd Christmas noise from Dumb and Dumber the most annoying noise.

"I will meet you there okay" Sam said, Brandon stopped and smiled. He put his head phones on and went quite with a smile.

Emily got in the front. Dean looked at Brandon and then at Emily. Emily had her eyes closed her eye make-up glittered in the sunlight, her pink lip gloss shined. Her hair was back in a messy bun. She just recently had blond high lights put in. Her chest moved slowly as she breathed. He put his hand on her knee. He looked back at Brandon who's head was back and was asleep. He laughed he never thought he would have a family in his Impala. He thought it was always going to be just him and Sam. He thought more and more about that next hunt it wouldn't be a problem if it was just a simple near by one. But he didn't want to put his family at risk. Why couldn't Sam get that threw his head. Emily started to mumble something."You know its sick how close Brandon and your brother are."

"Ya, I don't get it. I don't know if its because, Brandon doesn't have a grandpa on either side or what, but its weird I will agree,hey um what do you think if I were to go on a hunt near by?"

"Woah wait...You want to start hunting again, Dean I haven't even been a hunt since BEFORE Brandon was...er...brought up on a double pink line."She raised a eyebrow.

"You want to talk about this at home after he goes down?"

"I would prefer it."


	20. Chapter 20

When they got to McDonlands, Emily took Brandon out of the car seat. He ran over to Sam and kicked him in the shin. "I am mad at you!!"

"Why what did I do?" 

"You left me in the car...I wanted you to sit next to me" He said with a puckered out lip.

"Oh I am sorry little buddy," He picked him up. Dean and Emily walked over to Sam who was holding Brandon, who had his head on his shoulder. Emily giggled a little at the sight. It was a happy sight to see. All that could have that made this time so much better would be Bill going to disappear. She shook the thought away. When they sat down to eat, there was a odd silence that hung between Dean and Sam. Emily broke up Brandon's burger. She looked between the two of them.

"So tell me whats up with this new hunt?"

Sam looked over at Dean,"Well Emily, Its simple its just about this graveyard, that keeps having these strange happenings in Illinois and I am just interested in going to see whats causing these happenings." She nodded, Waiting for Sam to say more.

"Can I help?"

"How?" Sam said getting a little annoyed. But he rested to the fact, she was a hunter too.

"I can research, the facts and if you sit down and talk to me more about it I can proble tell you weather its a ghost or whatever." Sam looked over at Brandon who was chewing on fry. Dean was helping Brandon eat. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Em I am so happy Dean married another hunter."

"Me too."

As Brandon was eating, Dean helped him. Emily looked at Sam,"Tell me more about this case I really want to know whats going on. If that's okay with Dean of course you know."

"No, Em its fine you take the case you have complained more about finding a hunt than me", Dean said with a little spitefulness more than Emily could stomach.

"Dean I am not going to do something you do not want me doing"

"Emily really its fine" He said wiping Brandon's mouth off with a napkin. He picked Brandon up and straddled him on his hip,"Now I am going to take MY son and clean him up". He walked off.

"Oh for Godsakes. Its likes since I have told Dean that Brandon he has a son, Its like this is mine and I am going to use this as a grudge against you, Anyways tell me more about this case about the graveyard."

"Okay well it seems that people cars are turning off, names on the headstones are appearing and disappearing, a mother can be seen with her a baby I mean this list goes on"He said.

"Well that sounds odd but why are you working on a graveyard I mean what good is that really going to do in the long run?"

"It help the families ya know"

"I get what you mean."

Dean walked out holding Brandon's hand,"Mommy"

Emily picked him up,"Well are we ready to go?"

"I am, how about tomorrow or something I come by and tell you some more about this case and we can work on the research."

"Ya that sounds great."

When Emily and Dean got back to the house, she sat down at the table and looked off into the wearing on day. Dean put Brandon down for a afternoon nap. When he got downstairs he just about blew up at Emily.

"Oh no Dean don't go and do hunt think of your family" He mocked.

"What?"

"You fuc---- How could you Emily."

"Dean I am hunter, I will always be a hunter, So will you, so you can...you can... GO SUCK A FUCK"

She said walking out of the kitchen,"I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YOUNG LADY!!" Dean yelled.

"Dean this fight is done okay." Emily went off into her office and began working on a report for Sam on the case. She felt a little guilty but when a case comes a long its something for her to work on. She began to search on the internet and started to type up a report. Dean came in about three hours later. He sat on the corner of the desk.

"Hey I am sorry, I know you want a case. So you have fun with this one. Oh ya Brandon is playing up in his room with his 'friend'"

"friend?" she looked outside it was dark,"Oh my fucking God, Sven is Bill,its always been Bill" She said, she hit print on the report and ran upstairs.

She had a silver chain in her hand, she pushed Brandon's door open, She saw Bill,"Get away from my son, or I swear I will kill you"

"Emily, stop"

"You creep, Why won't you leave me alone honestly, Whats the truth, what are you protecting him from?"

"I told you I cannot tell you,"

"Why are you here, why are creeping around Brandon, how long have you been creeping around him?"

"Since we brought him home,"

"Bill its not your son, Brandon go play with daddy,"

"Brandon!"Dean yelled, Emily sat on the corner of the bed.

Bill looked at her and took her hand,"Listen, let me be Sven with Brandon okay, he is closet thing I have to having a kid since my family passed, let me protect him from whats to come"

" what are you talking about why can't you tell me whats going on?"

"I don't want you to freak out."

"Tell me please I should at least know what is coming after my son shouldn't I?"

"Emily its Sam"

"My Sam? My brother in law, My Sam" She said laughing.

"Yes, that Sam"

"What are you talking about"

"I have said to much, but please be ready"

She looked at the floor, Dean came upstairs,"Is everything okay?"

"Um, ya I guess," Bill of course was now gone. She walked past Dean she went into her office and took her report and stapled it together. Brandon came in the office. As she picked him up, she felt a kink in her back.

"Oh Brandon your getting to be so heavy. Where's daddy?"

"Kitchen"


	21. Part 1

"_You are everything I need to see Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me Laugh and come and look into me Drips of moonlight washing over me Can I show you what you are for me Angel of mine, can I thank you You have saved me time and time again Angel, I must confess It's you that always gives me strength And I don't know where I'd be without you After all these years, one thing is true Constant voice within my heart is you You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_

_I treasure every day I spend with you All the things I am come down to you_"

_The next night:_

Emily put the papers to the side and left the computer room. When she turned off the light she laughed inside. It really wasn't that late. But she thought she would head off the bed. She heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and went to attack the person behind her. She felt the arms come around her and flip her on the floor. She opened her eyes, Dean was looking back at her.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I thought you didn't scare"

"You know not to sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking."

They started laughing"Pinned ya"

Brandon came down the stairs,"Daddy why are you hurting mommy?"

"Brandon I thought I put you to the bed,"

"You did but you forgot my water"

"Oh thats what I came down here for"

Brandon went in the kitchen and pulled a chair to the sink and tired to pour himself water. Dean went in the kitchen and helped him.

"Now will you go the bed,"

"Why do people watch me when I sleep." Brandon said with fear in his voice. Dean froze in his tracks with goose bumps.

"What? What did you say?"

"I have woken up and two men are watching me sleep."

"Your just having a nightmare" Dean said and brought Brandon upstairs to put him to bed. Emily felt lightheaded and went to the kitchen to get water.

Dean came downstairs,"Sit down"

"What?"

"Our son see's two people looking at him when he sleeps, Explain that"

"I only know of one"

"You only know of one than who the hell could the other one be?"

"I don't know but I know where we could find out, it's a bit of a drive"

"Emily I don't think you thought of this but what about Brandon, We can't just pack up and live him that would kind of get child services called and try to explain that to them."

"Live it me,"

Emily picked up the phone,"Sam, its Emily....I got a tinsy itsy bitty little favor to ask of you, please don't say no I promise you'll love it and I promise to repay youuuu, Could you watch Brandon for a couple of days, its only for a couple of days and he loves his Uncle Sammy soooo much, pleaaase, uh huh...okay....Alright see you in 20 minutes.."

"Done"

Dean sat there with his mouth open, he couldn't respond,"how...I mean..."

Emily went upstairs to pack a bag up of Brandon's things, About 15 minutes later Sam was at the door. Emily handed him a couple of bags.

"Okay, Heres his things, and here's his backpack, Now he likes to show up to preschool about 15 minutes early, I still have yet to figure it out...Than again maybe I don't. Here's a list of phone numbers, Also if ask to have a girl named Broom Hilda over SAY NO"

"Emily its onl—"

"Also he likes sippy of water next to the bed, he has a tv show he has to watch at 4 o'clock."

"Emily its only for a couple of Days"

"I know but I haven't been away from my little soldier since he was born, So this is kinda killing me."

Dean came downstairs with Brandon, Emily leaned over and gave Brandon a kiss,"Love you little guy see you in a couple of day's."

Sam grinned,"Well guys whatever the hell your up to be safe I promise to take good care of Brandon okay."

He leaned over by Emily,"I promise I won't let anything happen to him okay," He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dean I know you"

Sam left, Emily's hands started to shake,"Okay lets go, we gotta get to Bon Temps"

They got in the Impala, She looked out the window, They started the long car ride.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Back in the arms of my angel Back to the peace that I so love Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest Giving you a gift that you remind me Angel of mine Let me thank you You have saved me time and time and time and time again Angel, I must confess It's you that always gives me strength And I don't know where I'd be without you Angel of mine Can I thank you You have saved me time and time again Angel, I must confess It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you"_

Part 2:

Emily looked over at Dean,"I know this isn't the time to tell you, Dean I might be pregnant".

Dean slammed on the breaks,"What?"

"Ya, Brandon might have a little brother or sister"

"What?"

He looked at her,"What a time to tell me"

"I know not good timing but I wanted to tell you."

He went quite for a little bit and kept his eyes on the road, She looked at the floor. She dosed off. Before she new it, it was morning she saw the sign for Louisiana. She perked up it was her old town.

"We almost there?" Dean asked.

"Yes, let me drive I can get there easy from here."

They pulled over and switched drivers, before she sat down Dean took her hands.

"I am gonna be a father again"

"Maybe.."

He gave her a kiss. They got in the car, she smirked. When they got to Bon Temps. She saw Merlotte's. She got out of the car and ran to inside. She saw her old buddy Sam.

"Sam! Sam!"

"Emily??Is that you??"

"Yes, I have to ask you something have you seen Bill around?"

"No, the vampires really don't come in here that much anymore, Why whats wrong??"

"They have been following me at my house. And my son said that two of them of course one of them being Bill have been watching him when he's sleeping do you think it could possibly be Eric?"

"Eric? Yes it could be"

Dean walked inside, Sam looked over,"Is that him" he whispered.

She nodded."Okay well I will be back tonight."

"Okay"

She headed outside, Dean looked around again. When they got in the car he looked at her,"So this were you used to live...."

"Yes, before, This town for some reason just felt home, I mean its funny I lived in a town with vampires, shape shifters, and a mind reader. It was just home. Then I when I got pregnant with Brandon I just felt like my whole world came crashing down I went on the hunt and I ran into you and then I got pregnant it was like a nightmare all at once. Bill was the only one that helped me. Eric left me, But when Bill stuck by me that just made Eric mad, When Eric gets mad everyone pays. So I moved away I moved back home Lawrence, Kansas. Than I ran into you again. Which than Bill got mad. I just have a bunch of people mad at me and for a while I blamed Brandon, but then I just couldn't I love Brandon he saved me."

"Wow, Emily I just didn't know."

"Dean I love you, its funny to think it was just a kid romance and I just could never forget you. Eric was a fling and even when I was with him I couldn't stop thinking of you than John called me one day and told me that you might be dead. I didn't believe him because well he was never around. Than Sam called me and told me. I wanted to be there so bad but, by that time it was SO long that I thought it would be weird."

"My father called you....When he was still alive"

"Just that time, to let me know."

Emily looked up at the blue sky, Dean leaned over and kissed her. She looked around and took a deep breath. This was her home. They sat in silence, he perked up.

"Em I might be father again but this time I get to be there for everything. I can't wait to help you with the nursery and everything. I am so excited."

Emily smiled at him, it felt weird for her to have Dean around this time. She sat back and thought of Eric.

"_Sparkling grey, They're my own veins. Any more than a whisper, Any sudden movement of my heart. And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away Just get through this day Give up your way, you could be anything, Give up my way, and lose myself, not today That's too much guilt to pay Sickened in the sun You dare tell me you love me But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_"

Emily sat back and put her hands on her stomach. She was lost in thought, They found a hotel out of town. They went inside the room and slip away in a light sleep. Her phone woke her up.

"Hello, okay, okay, okay Alright bye"

Dean came in the bedroom,"Who was that"

"The doctor I am not pregnant"

"Oh...Really?"

"Yes, He said it could just be stress"

Dean closed the bathroom door and tore up a piece of paper with baby names. He had a tear roll down his cheek. She looked out the window, It was getting dark.

"Dean I am going for a drive, I will be back."

"Well why can't I go with you? I thought this was about the two of us"

"Alright but you have to stay in the car they won't respect you where I am going."

"Okay?"

They got into the car and headed off to Fangtasia. She turned the radio on. She was thinking the whole way. When they got there Dean looked out the window.

"What is this place?"

"Eric's bar Fangtasia its just a place for vampires. I used to come here all the time, they respected me"

Dean looked at Emily, it was odd he was learning all about her dark past. She went inside, She saw Eric she started to shake. She walked up to him.

"Eric...."

"Emily? It couldn't be"

"It's me Eric I need to talk to you"

"I will be right back"

They headed outside, he saw Dean and hissed. "Why did you bring him"

"I had no choice,"

Dean looked over and saw Eric, he just glared.

"Why are you watching Brandon, you promised you wouldn't do anything."

"I lied, Emily he does no deserve the life you have given him"

"What's that mean?"

"You'll regret it one day Emily, do you think he will stay human? After you have had vampire blood run threw your veins."

She pushed Eric back so Dean wouldn't hear the conversation. She was getting mad,"You promised"

"Emily I am vampire I do not need to keep secrets."

"I will continue to keep watching him, since he will be one of us."

"NO HE WON'T!" She went to smack him, he grabbed her hand and went to push her. Dean got out the car and went after her.

"Dean lets go home."

"Emily before you go, you were the one that came to me"

"I never came to you, you saved me you should have let me die, just like Bill"

"Brandon has my blood and Bill's blood running threw him you just wait Emily...Wait for the war"

She got back in the car, Dean went to speak,"Just not right now take me back to Lawrence,"

"Done"

She looked out the window. She sighed,"Are you mad at me, Wait before you answer that Dean I didn't know I was pregnant when I got in battle with someone I kept hunting and then I got beaten so bad by this vampire hunters I was almost dead then Eric came and he had me drink his blood to save my life. Well then when I did find out I was pregnant Eric left me, but he made sure to leave me for dead and then Bill found me, he saved me and stuck by me, well right RIGHT before Brandon was born something went wrong, really wrong Brandon was basically gone when he was born Bill saved him"

Dean shook his head,"Your NOT supposed to trust this people Emily they are monsters you hear me"

"I know Dean but you don't understand, you basically treated me like a one night stand."

"I DID? Wait a minute you fucked me that one night it wasn't the other way around it was like hey its be 15 years lets fuck...No I wanted to sit and just hang out....Emily if I new this was the shit you were involved with I would HAVE NEVER gotten back together with you...This is really messed up shit and NOW my son might be a bloodsucker.....OR wait how do I know he's mine"

"He's yours hes a fucking mini me of you Dean Winchester."

He glared and her and started to make out with her."God I can't stay mad at you....I just, I just...."

"Shut up..."

He laid her down in the back seat. Her head was spinning. She was so in love with him.

Back at home Sam was up with Brandon it was 2 am. Brandon started to cry, Sam ran upstairs Brandon was sitting up.

"I want my mommy!!"

"They will be home today I promise..."

He laid down and cried, Sam laid next to him,"Brandon do you want me get you some cookies?"Brandon nodded.

Sam got up and headed downstairs. Brandon followed him, they sat down at the table.

"Where did mommy go?"

"I am not sure"

"Can I call her?"

"Sure buddy"

Emily sat up and looked around,"That was amazing"

"Em I love you so much, You saved me and you made my life golden."

"Mine too,"

Emily's cell phone rang,"Hello"

"Mommy"

"Brandon what are you doing up its 2 am"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too honey but you should be in bed, you have school"

"Will you pick me up?"

"Yes I will, I love you see you later"

She hung up,"I am going to kill your brother, he's giving Brandon cookies at 2 am"

"He didn't say that"

"I know............Let's go home"

"Okay"

They got dressed and started to head home. They got home, she ran upstairs and got showered and dressed. It was already afternoon and she was getting ready to pick Brandon. She felt sick, she ran into the bathroom. She shook it off and got the door.

"Can I come with you"

"Ya, come on lets go."

"Okay"

They got to the school, Brandon was waiting outside, he saw the Impala. He ran to the car.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!"

Emily got out the car and picked him up and swung him around."Oh, I missed you!"

He cuddled close to her, she sniffed him,"Uncle Sam didn't give you a bath"

"No, and he let me have cookies!"

Dean laughed, "Let's go home"

When they got home, Emily looked at Dean,"You forgive me?"

"Emily I have a lot of demons in my past too, we will have to face this war together."

Sam knocked on the door,"Hey"


	23. Chapter 23

_'Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love They don't know you can't leave me They don't hear you singing to me'_

It was past 2 in the morning, Emily woke up it was thundering out. She looked over at Dean, she rubbed his back. He let out a quite snore. She kissed his lips so softly. She moved so slowly and grabbed a bag and started to pack it up. She grabbed a set of car keys and crept over to Brandon's room he was fast asleep. She looked over him, she knew what she was doing was right....at least she thought it was right. She opened the front door slowly and got in her car and started to drive away it was going to be a long drive but she had to do it. She had to see Eric again he was haunting her dreams. She arrived at Bon Temps around 7 am. She would have to wait a day to see him but she didn't care. She headed over to Merlottes. Since she had the whole day.

Meanwhile back at the Winchesters Dean wakes up and leans over to see Emily is gone he wakes up in panic. Brandon came in the room.

"Where's mommy?"

"umm She went to the store...."He ran over to the door and picked Brandon up and got him dressed. He came back into his room and got dressed. He grabbed his car keys and headed out. He put Brandon in a car seat and went over to Sam's house he started to pound on the door. Sam answered the door half delirious.

"What...."

"Brandon go inside..." Brandon ran off.

"Emily is gone...I don't know where she went. I woke up and her and her car were gone. Also she raided her clothes I am freaked"

"Wait..What? What do you mean?"

"SHES GONE!!"

"Dean calm down...." Dean was passing back and forth. Trembling Brandon was looking out the window. Watching Dean, he went behind Sam.

"Daddy....." Dean looked at Brandon and tried to straighten up.

"Yeah, Buddy whats up"

"Wheres mommy...Is mommy okay?"

"I don't know buddy"

"Dean go find her I will take care of Brandon until you come back okay? I hope she's....(he bent down and covered Brandon's ears) not going back to talk to those blood suckers."

"Dammit ERIC"

He ran to his impala. He got in, Brandon started screaming.

The night started to fall Emily got up and headed to her car and headed to Fangtasia. Her mind was focused on seeing Eric. When she got to Fangtasia. Her hands trembled. She went inside she saw Eric and took a deep breath he saw her and went right over to her.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you"

"Why? Where's Dean"

"I left him at home I just had to see you, I have been having dreams about you Eric." She touched his arm.

"Emily...This is not right"

"I know...but I miss you I miss the life I had before everything got fucked up."

"I know I miss you but you know..." He couldn't resist he hugged her.

Dean kept driving when he got near to where Emily was he pulled over. He was still shocked that she took off.


	24. Chapter 24

Emily grabbed Eric's arm, his body was so cold. She leaned in and kissed his cold lips. Her mind was spinning, her heart was pounding. He took her in the back room. Dean reached Fangtasia. He wasn't even sure he would be able to get in and if he did, He shook the thoughts away. He went inside, He looked around. It sickened him that Emily could even feel comfortable in a place like this. He pushed his way threw. He had silver around his hands.

"EMILY!"

Eric smiled at Emily,"Why would you lie and say you say you had a romance with Bill. It was me"

"I don't" She twitched. "Dean's here" She said, the vision was strong he was close.

"Don't worry I will take care of this" He said putting his shirt back on.

"Eric no let me, I should go back. I will say it was something about that I was studding something about Brandon or something. Well since you still want him."

"Emily he is not safe out there...He WILL be one of us"

"How do you know Eric"

"Emily I know I am 1,000 years old I have learned of these things"

"You were the bad man in the closet that hurt him"

"How can you prove it."

He leaned in and gave her another cold kiss on the lips. She got up and went out the door. She ran right into Dean. Dean grabbed her and started to shake her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Dean, stop"

"No, What is wrong with you left me and Brandon you think that you can just up and Fucking leave, well your so wrong!"

"Dean, stop..." She felt Eric watching getting mad.

"Why should I you're a slut you know that"

Emily's mouth dropped. Eric came over and smacked Dean across the room.

"DEAN!"

Emily looked at Eric her eyes blazing. Eric leaned right in by her ear.

"Remember you belong to me Emily, no one else. You're my property." He whispered and disappeared. She looked around and went running over to Dean who was shaking his head.

"Come on, I will go home I promise."

She looked on her shoulder which was bleeding. She grabbed Dean and ran out of Fangtasia. When they got outside she shook her arm. She checked Dean.

"Your just getting a bruise. I am ready to go home."

"Emily what happened to your shoulder."

"Oh Dean your delirious."


	25. Chapter 25

" _Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen) Aaah Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)_

_Aaah Frantically searching for someone to hear Their story before they hit ground Please don't let go Can't we stay for a while? It's just to hard to say goodbye Listen to the rain"_

When Dean and Emily got back to their house, he grabbed her by her arm. Gave her a dark stare.

"Why did you run?"

"Dean I can't explain this I mean its like he's a drug when he wants me for anything I just can't explain it."

Dean gave her a kiss and went upstairs he didn't want to deal with it. Emily went into the bathroom and looked at her shoulder. Eric bit her, she slammed her fist into the wall. She felt like she was losing her mind. Everything was okay. Where did it all go wrong? She couldn't take it. She broke down crying shaking. Sam walked into the house.

"Hello, Anyone here?" He called out. Emily splashed her face with water threw something over the bite to cover it. She went out into the foyer.

"Hello, hello pumpkin" She picked up Brandon. Sam tried to smile at her.

"Where's Dean?"

"I think he went upstairs to clean up or something" She set Brandon down,"Go find daddy". Brandon ran upstairs. Emily grabbed Sam,"Help me Please make them stop"

"Make who stop Emily?"

"Vampires they are haunting me, I fucked up one time Sam."

"What did you do?"

"Lets go outside."

"A few years ago, I got involved, this is the true story. I got involved with the head vampire, his name is Eric and I mean I got involved with him, We we're together for about a year and half. Until I set out to find your father and I ran into you guys. I got back with Dean and well that did NOT fly with Eric. I was his, Eric's property and no one else. He stalks me Sam. STALKS ME. Don't tell Dean this okay please." She showed him her shoulder.

"Oh Emily how could you"

"I don't remember what happened Sam. Its all blank" She broke down and started crying. Sam put his arm around her.

"As much as I don't want to help you, I will try since you're my sister in law. And the mother of my big brothers kid"

Dean came outside,"Hey Sammy what's up?"

"Emily go inside"

Emily went inside, She found Brandon and brought him into the kitchen. Sam looked at Dean,"Well looks like we have a case again this one to protect Emily, Dean she was involved with head vampire. She let him drink her blood"

"I know I am still pissed about her running off"

"Dean she doesn't remember anything"

"I should have just killed the son of a bitch I was right there, he's going to destroy my whole family. I thought everything was going to prefect. Why can't anything go good with our lives Sam why does everything have to be all a mess."

Emily came outside,"Dean, Sam.....He wants Brandon.....He said he was going to take Brandon and turn him....." Emily started to stumble,"I don't feel to good.." she wound up fainting.

"EMILY!" Dean picked her up,"She's burning up"

"Well take her to the hospital"

"No, I will not take my son to the hospital at this hour"

"Dean I am here"

"Fine"

The got the ER he ran in holding her,"NURSE NURSE"They put Emily on a bed, everything was in a zone for her.

"Dean...Dean..."She said weakly, he reached out for his hand.

"Em I am right here."


End file.
